The Boi Next Door!
by SmOgSwImMeRfNC
Summary: What happens when you have known someone almost their entire life? please excuse my grammar, Word has gone arye!


Disclaimer: I do not own RFR. However, i do own my mind, which can sometimes be as powerful...  
  
A/N: This is just a little thing about a boy, and a girl. And it is set a year in the future, making the DJs in grade 10. I know if he has known lily that long, he should no travis, but oh well. I dont want him to! **sings taunting song in a high pitched voice** Just R & R please!  
  
----------------------  
  
How lucky am I? I mean, how many guys can say that their crush is an active part of their life? Ive known her since grade school but ive always been 'the boy next door'.  
  
i get to sit next to her everyday. And sometimes after school, when we are asked to stay. I lucked out that my mom forced me into playing an instrument.   
  
"It would look good on college aplications" she'd say.   
  
I told her the only thing i would play is the electric guitar. Man, I'm glad i did, or else i wouldn't ba able to sit next to her. The way she flips her hair over her shoulders to bend down and get a peice of sheet music that had fallen from her stand, wow.   
  
I love it how she says my name. Like its special. She accents all the right parts. And my name is only two syllables!  
  
She is the perfect balance of punk and normal. And she's smart. Fighting for what she believes in. She told me she tried to take down Jennifer peoples last year for class president.   
  
I like her so much. Since we were little kids. And you know she kissed me once? Yeah, that was when my hamster died and i was crying. I know she didnt mean it like that, but who cares?  
  
I'm not completely bad looking. i had glasses for a while, now i have contacts. She says they bring out my eyes. Ive never had braces, and i dont need them. Thank God for that. Im the exact same height as her now. I had a growth spurt over the summer. MY hair has gotten lighter since i started to play baseball. She comes to all of my games. Still. I am even friends with her other buddies, Ray and Robbie. But it really pains me to watch her write all over her notebook. She is writing "Travis" everywhere. It's only the 5th day of school. I dont know all of her friends yet.   
  
Maybe she'll tell me about him tonight when we have the "7th annual Randall-Rosen family weekend"   
  
Once a year, we have this huge weekend planned. The parents make an itenerary of things we should do. On friday, we have the opening dinner at their house, made by Lily and her sister. Saturday we play a bunch of games. The moms team up against the dads and my sister Tabbitha(who is a year older than lilys sister) teams up with simone. Then that leaves me with..(drum roll please)...Lily. And every year we dominate. Then on Sunday we have more games and a closing dinner, made by me and my sister.  
  
But i still dont like this Travis person. I want to know who he is, but i dont want to seem nosey. I guess since she's writing it all over her notebook, she doesnt care.  
  
"Hey, Lil, Travis who?"  
  
"Oh, um...noone..." She slamed her book shut.  
  
"Ok..." I glare, wanting to know more. I know she hates it when i do this face, but it works everytime!  
  
"Fine. Daniel, you know i hate it when you do that face" She laughed "But it works everytime."  
  
Wow, dejavu!   
  
"He's my friend, the one i told you lived in Hong Kong. I dont know what it is about him, he's just, amazing. Can you keep a secret?"  
  
"C'mon, Lil, how long have you known me?"  
  
"That's what im afraid of..."  
  
We just laughed.  
  
"Yes, i can keep a secret..."  
  
" i wrote this killer song last week.."  
  
" I know, i heard it remember. You had your window open, and i could hear it from my room."  
  
"You were spying on me?"  
  
"No, my dad burnt popcorn in the upstairs kichen and i had to let the smoke out."  
  
"well, anyway, i want himto know how i feel, so i am going to play it for him."  
  
I just imagine it is me she's playing to. I start to read the music on my stand while Mr. Warren, our band director, works with the flutes and oboes. I lean my head back. Soon i am in another world, just listening to her song she wrote last week. It was a really good one this time. Some aren't as good as others, but with LiLy, everything seems perfect. She talks about Travis all the time. Maybe until now, i never put two and two together. When she told me she had a thing for Ray last year, I told her that he liked her too. Ray really got me for that one. But quickly forgave me when they went out for a month. She tells me everything. Literally. Even the stuff i don't need to know about. Even the "girl stuff" if you catch my drift. But her biggest secret of all lies with me. Forever and i won't tell anyone, because i love her so much(i know love is a strong word, but i really do love her). She told me she was Shady Lane. And Robbie was question mark, Ray pronto, and Travis was smog. The guys dont know i know. And thats how its going to stay. Because i am in love with Lily. But she is in love with Travis Strong...  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Wasnt that the sweetest little thing? It was actually inspired by a true story. Who's, well, i cant say...  
  
Please R & R and if you are digging this, check out my other story, Once upon a health class and my upcomming one-timers. In the works is:  
  
" The RFRabduction"- Completely Pointless and unrealistic. Read it anyways.   
  
"3 days grace"- A robbie Kim story, inspired by the band. a look into Robbie and Kim's love life from my other fanfic, Once upon a health class!  
  
and...  
  
another one timer, who's plot shall be announced when ever i feel like it! 


End file.
